A lubricating additive composition and lubricating composition for lubricating surface providing a method for reducing wear and improving antioxidancy wherein the lubricating composition contains a base oil of lubricating viscosity and a sufficient amount of hydrocarbon soluble Lindqvist polyoxometalate which effectively provides a greater reduction in surface wear or lubricant antioxidancy relative to the lubricant composition deficient of the Lindqvist polyoxometalate.